


Better than stealing an ashtray

by weweretold



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Buckingham Palace, Crack, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weweretold/pseuds/weweretold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Buckingham Palace, between Mycroft standing on Sherlock’s sheet and Sherlock finally giving in and putting his clothes on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than stealing an ashtray

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://weweretoldandwelistened.tumblr.com/post/127003577825/sherlock-holmes-put-your-trousers-on).

“John, I will need your assistance.” Behind his back, Sherlock could almost feel Mycroft roll his eyes. “As you can see, I need both my hands, so I will need yours to pick up that sloppy bundle of fabric Mycroft’s minions managed to scramble together.”

John could hardly suppress a giggle, but picked up the clothes, glaring at Mycroft until he took his foot off the sheet that was only barely wrapped around Sherlock’s slender body.

“Alright,” John said, stepping up next to Sherlock. “Good to go.”

Sherlock glanced at him. Interesting: John’s pupils were dilated and a slight blush had crept up on his cheeks. Sherlock frowned. Surely John wasn’t aroused by this preposterous puppet-show that Mycroft had put on? Sherlock’s mouth curved into a smile as they walked together to the anteroom, the sheet trailing behind him like the train of a wedding dress.

When John closed the doors behind him, he caught Mycroft’s eye, an eyebrow raised in clear contempt at their shenanigans. In reply, John contorted his face into the politest and coldest smile he could muster up. Good heavens, the Holmeses were one day going to be the death of him.

When he turned back around to Sherlock, his smile dropped, Mycroft completely forgotten.

Sherlock stood before him stark naked, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“You know what would be even better than stealing an ashtray?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are more than welcome!


End file.
